


Gift (礼物)

by kloudyes



Category: RuHana - Fandom, Slam Dunk, 流花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: Just another Valentine's Day for this married couple





	Gift (礼物)

花道是被热醒的。  
稍微侧了一下身子，就感受到有个热源在背后包裹着自己。  
流川察觉到了动静，也稍微睁开了眼睛，双手放在花道的腰上，开始对准他的脖子和锁骨吮吸。  
“啊……”  
趁花道被吮吸得出神，流川一用力调换了体位把他压在身下。在脖子上留下几个痕迹后，他又轻咬花道的耳垂，引得他不住地颤抖。  
“这么早就……”瞄了一眼床头的闹钟，连八点都不到。  
还没说完，双唇就被流川封住。乳首在他不断地划圈逗弄下挺立起来。双腿也被分开了，下半身控制不住的躁动完全地裸露在他的视线里，空气中也充满了他的气息。  
“放松。”  
流川把花道的双腿又分开了些，轻车熟路地探进了他的后穴。手指和润滑液都是凉的，随即进入的硬物却是火热顶得发胀。没多久就顶到了敏感点，引得花道一声惊呼。相处多年，流川早就摸清了花道的敏感区，而亲吻和爱抚也随着每一次顶到最深处的冲撞愈发地激烈，令人发狂。  
“操我……快点……”  
流川加快了抽插，花道在他身下不停地颠簸着。他脸颊通红，眼角含泪，双唇被亲得红肿，舌头被吸得又麻又痛，却还有种不够的感觉。流川用指腹沾了花道的精液，放在嘴里尝了一口，旋即用挑逗的方式抹在他的吻痕上。  
花道想说些“好厉害”之类的赞美或者回抱对方，可自己已经连说话的力气都没有，更别说抬起手了。他只能听着自己的呻吟不断地从微张着的双唇泄出，让流川露出了笑容。从篮球部到平时生活，花道从来都是更喜欢主动，可唯独在和流川相处这件事上，流川总是让他充分放松享受。而流川也逐渐达到了高潮，一阵猛烈的抽插过后，他喘着气瘫倒在花道旁边。  
“舒服么？”  
花道满足地哼了一声，双眼努力聚焦起来注视着枕边的人。岁月没有在他身上留下丝毫油腻的痕迹，而拥有这样伴侣的人是不是更加幸运呢。

事后的气氛被短促的敲门声打断。流川再次睡了过去所以没听到，而花道刚下床就差点跌倒在地上。  
“起来，狐狸，我给你买的节日礼物到了。”  
花道随便抓起一件长袖穿上，扶着墙走到客厅打开了大门。快递员已经离开了，他坐在台阶上呼吸着洛城早春清新的空气，拿起了摆在门边的箱子。  
听到礼物二字，流川就跟了过来。他拆开包装，是一架最新款的无人机。退役后的两人在工作之余经常去各州的国家公园远足，有了无人机，一定能拍摄出两人一起观赏过的，更加壮丽的景色。  
“我很喜欢。”  
流川放下礼物，搂着花道的腰，止不住地亲吻他已经红肿的双唇。  
“我也有礼物要送你。”  
他搂着花道进了屋门，从衣帽架旁边的登机箱里拿出一个包装精美的盒子。  
是手工的巧克力香薰香皂组合。他去年夏天去法国，本来是确定即将进货的葡萄酒品类，却在南部的一个村庄里偶然走进了一家手工香薰店铺，闻到这款香薰的一瞬间就被击中了。  
“你闻闻？”  
花道拆开包装拿起香皂闻了闻，气味甜而不腻，甚至能感受到大师精心调配的手艺。  
“嗯，我也很喜欢。”  
他把香薰打开摆在衣帽架旁边，随之而来的亲吻都带上了这样的甜味。他想到如果甜味有颜色的话，应该是阳光的黄色和少女的粉色吧。  
他被亲到快要喘不过气的时候，流川不舍地结束了这个吻。  
“去洗澡换衣服，中午就吃冰箱里的那些吧，我下午带你去个地方。”

花道扶着冰箱拿出了牛奶。双腿和腰还是有点酸软……明明大学时候前一天晚上做四五次，第二天都生龙活虎的。看了一眼旁边挂着的日历，14日被划了红圈，那是刚翻到2月他就划上的，差不多是除了两人生日和新年以外过得最认真的节日。想到之后多雨的日子要结束了，暑假也近了一些，他的心情就更是轻快起来。  
他的系里最近总算闲下来了，但是流川越来越忙。问他在做什么，他总是回答得很详细：控制预算、项目管理、实地考察。算了，他没有那么在乎细节，他知道流川总会把一切安排妥当。  
倒好牛奶，还准备了橙汁，水煮蛋，全麦面包，生菜，玉米粒，培根。花道特意尝试了一种新的少油的做法，今天是天才改良版的早午餐。退役并不意味着可以忽视身体健康，他不仅取缔了流川爱订披萨的习惯，还专门买了烹饪书籍亲手改造流川过于单调的饮食。  
摆盘后早午餐大功告成，花道精心拍了几张照片，发给多年好友兼经纪人相田彦一，他会选一些照片定期发到两人的Instagram上。最初听到建立Ins账号的建议，流川是拒绝的。但想到之后的餐厅经营多少需要一些影响力，加上相田保证他们的私人生活不会被打扰，他改变了主意，答应偶尔分享一下生活中让他快乐的事——比如今天的情人节全世界限定两份的早午餐。  
“今天换了做法？”  
“嗯，因为是水煮，就没法做那种心形的煎蛋了。”  
“培根也不一样。”  
“味觉很灵敏嘛。”  
“毕竟是只狐狸。”  
“啊？你自己叫自己狐狸真奇怪呐”，花道笑得合不拢嘴。他喜欢流川有很多原因，其中一点就是不轻易展示给陌生人的幽默和……他们当然不会发觉的可爱。想到这个让他莫名地开心。

早晨的体力运动虽然算不上剧烈，但两人还是吃得飞快。花道也很期待下午流川会带他去哪里，从他的语气听起来并不是海滩或者购物街那样的老地方。随便把碗塞进洗碗机，他就进了洗手间开始精心打扮。发型定型好了，他又进了卧室盯着衣柜开始纠结搭配哪件衣服。  
不知道什么时候流川出现在他身后，随意从衣柜里抽出一件蓝色西装和配好的白色细条纹衬衫比在他胸前。  
“要这么正式吗？我知道了，是不是吃晚餐时候穿的？”  
“你真是个天才。”  
花道接过衬衫和西装，穿起来跟今天的发型和流川的黑色西装很搭配。  
“你穿什么都好看。”  
“那当然。”花道移开了流川又一次缠在他身上的双手，“走吧，你去把车开出来吧。”  
今天流川开的是退役那年购置的捷豹。他听了花道的建议买了纯黑色，本以为会很低调，不过可能是司机气场加持，每次开出来都是整个街区最拉风。二十分钟后车开进了小东京，拐了几个弯后停在一家关闭的大门前。  
“这就是你要带我看的地方吗？”  
“进去看看。”  
流川用钥匙开了卷帘门。室内比门面看起来大得多，看起来会是一家日式餐厅。除了桌椅还没有到，其它的吧台区、大厅、包间都基本装修完毕。墙壁的中央挂着一些相片，花道走近了看发现最大的那一张是两人NBA首秀后的合影，周围是两人高中和NCAA时期以及各自的朋友的照片。  
“你说过你退役后想开一家餐厅，记得吗？”虽然花道没有详细描述那家理想中的餐厅是什么样的，但流川从他平时最爱的拉面和寿喜锅中也早就猜到了。  
“！！你竟然还记得！什么时候装修好的！”  
“这几个月。”  
“你从来没跟我说过你准备开餐厅！”难怪最近花道经常听不明白流川说的内容。  
“你因为我没告诉你而不高兴吗？”  
“蠢狐狸。你为我准备了惊喜，我当然高兴。那你准备怎么经营……”流川没有背着他读一个商学院学位吧。  
“经营的事情不用担心，我拜托老姐找了最专业的人来打理。”  
“总是麻烦你姐姐怎么行呐。”  
花道已经见过流川的姐姐很多次了，他们在脸书和Line上都加了好友。有一次三人聚餐，趁流川结账的时候，她和花道提起自己弟弟的惊人举动——平时对她相当高冷的弟弟，突然开始频繁关心问候她，还跟她认真地说“拜托了，那是花道的梦想，也是我努力的目标”。当时花道以为是流川想让她帮忙预订车或者其它什么不好买到的东西，但还是感动得不行。  
那一刻，她又一次确认，弟弟的生命离不开眼前的这个男孩。其实不论把弟弟换成谁，包括是她自己，都会这样的吧。看着弟弟那种只有对篮球才有的认真劲，她欣然答应了。  
“我会报答她的。”  
“是吗，那真好。嘿，我认出你的学校了，这几个人也是你交的朋友吗？我怎么没印象。”  
“是社团的前辈们，你没有见过。”  
“你有这么受欢迎吗？”  
“你嫉妒我。”  
“我才不嫉妒你。我更受欢迎。”  
“比一比咱们球衣在日本的总销量？”  
“你有种就比美国的。”  
花道又拍了几张餐厅布置的照片，发给相田，告诉他这里4月就能开业了。  
“关于布置和招牌还有几种方案，过几天想让你看看再做决定。”  
“好啊，照片我也想再添加一些。这个礼物我也超级喜欢，我真是越来越喜欢你了。”

仔细看过店铺，两人驱车前往西好莱坞。晚餐在一家备受好评的高级法餐厅，热门到流川六个月前就在线预订了。早就听同事说这家餐厅的牛排和甜点是西好莱坞最佳，连最挑剔的美食评论家都不会不喜欢这里温馨而浪漫的氛围。  
花道一边说着“这里一定很贵吧”，一边笑着坐在座位上，盯着流川看菜单的样子。以他们现在的身价，这里并不能算得上贵。他只是不热衷于出现在这么正式的场合，自然就比较少见到流川西装革履的样子。如果在高一，自己一定怎么都不会相信，以后的某个情人节里会和这个人像这样，安静地坐在烛光和红酒旁边吧。  
“今年有什么计划？”流川早就想好了要点的菜，双手却还是翻着菜单。  
“没什么特别详细的计划，工作我很满意，教学生们很有成就感。生活当然也很好。话说你紧张什么啊。”  
“有什么想去的地方吗？”  
“4月想回日本看看。”两人保持着一年至少回一次日本的习惯，每次都会回洋平的酒吧坐坐，和湘北的队友们聚餐，以及拜访安西教练和夫人——他们是帮助两人在异国他乡坚持追梦并圆梦的最重要的朋友和恩师。  
“好，我跟你去，这两周我就订机票。”  
“你呢？”  
“计划是多花点时间陪你，我们可以去法国和冰岛。”  
“我以前总觉得法国只有埃菲尔铁塔，听你说了感觉南法也很美。去冰岛的蓝湖泡温泉也一定很舒服。我都已经开始期待了。”花道说着再次给流川倒上红酒，他看到对方的脸已经泛起了红晕。  
“我高中的时候从没想过可以和你一起做这么多事。”  
“我也是啊。”  
“比起没想过，不如说是不敢想。”  
“哎？你有什么不敢想的？”  
“很多，尤其是重要的决定。虽然大二的NBA选秀前对你说了‘跟不上来就甩掉你’，但如果你真的没跟上来，我会不知道该怎么活。”  
“真是赌博一样的人生呐，我认证你为赌博的天才。”  
“这是实力。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“还有高三你准备试训的那几天，我都没睡好。”  
难怪当时花道觉得他那么勉强……不熟的人会觉得他平时也那个状态，但花道看到了就知道他那样一定是很难受。就连洋平或者爸妈都不会那么担心吧，不过有时候越了解反而越担心的，想到这里花道心里一暖。  
“你是怀疑我的能力吗？”  
“所以我拼命控制自己不要想，还好结果是好的。”  
“哼哼，那当然。”  
“再往前就是IH上你的背伤。只要不拼命练习，眼前就是你比赛时的样子，万一你再也不能打球了该怎么办。我就是控制不住地去想。”  
花道想起来了，疗养复健期间，流川几乎每天都来问他感觉怎么样，还搬来很多篮球杂志和录像带，连观看顺序都安排得很清楚。  
“天才恢复速度快吧？当然你的帮助也占这——么——一点。开玩笑啦，如果不是你每天来鼓励我，我也不知道该怎么继续的。不过我担心你的时候也有很多啊，超级担心的。”  
“具体说说。”  
“太多了，你刚到美国的时候融入不进去啊，在球队对新队友都很冷淡呐。”  
“嗯。”过往的场景一幅幅闪现：花道刚比赛完看到未接来电，开几个小时的车去见他；凌晨一两点秒回了他心情低落时发的信息；动员洋平和宫城三井也一起出主意。“谢谢你。”身边的人，不知不觉就陪伴了这么久。

两人回程打了车却遭遇了严重的堵车，将近一个小时才到家。花道感觉到自己今天又喝醉了，酒量不好他是知道的，但对往事的好奇让他下决心把狐狸灌醉，结果狐狸果然说出一些他之前不太清楚的事情，这次醉得真值。大概狐狸明天就会像失去魔法的灰姑娘一样，变回那个不那么坦诚的他吧。  
花道头晕得想在门口的台阶上坐下，却发现台阶上有一团黑影。定睛一看，是一大束红玫瑰，每年这个时候流川都会专门订的。他拿起玫瑰仔细端详着，薄纱下的玫瑰在月光下折射着优雅的光芒。  
“一整天都有礼物，狐狸，这下我肉偿都感谢不完了吧，怎么办呐。”  
“能感谢完。”  
“真的吗？”  
“你今天看我的眼神不一样。”  
“怎么不一样了？”  
“特别渴望。”  
“我就是特别渴望。”花道说着就吻上了流川的双唇。  
两人刚相拥着进了门，花道就被流川按在餐桌上。西装被脱下了，衬衫扣子也被解开了。那么象征性的反抗也跳过吧，花道一边解开裤子，一边这样想着。平时总是让狐狸辛苦，自己也应该多主动一些。  
“你喝醉了。”比起裸露的肉体，更让流川惊讶的是还没等他开始，花道就已经把裤子脱到脚下。  
“我没喝醉。”  
“醉了的人都会说自己没喝醉。”  
“我就是想多听听你的故事，平时你没讲过的那些。”  
“那你还有很多不知道的。”  
“还有什么？”  
“你还记得你那张裸照吗？”  
“给CK内裤代言的那张？”  
“嗯，你本科时候接的代言，还问过我要不要接。那时候你还没有答应我交往，我每次自己解决的时候都看着你的照片。”  
“看看，这就是我的魅力。”  
“还想知道什么？”  
“你刚喜欢上我时候的感觉……”察觉到流川的手指从大腿内侧滑到了后穴，花道知道他的意识马上要离他而去了。  
“每天上课睡觉想的都是你，下决心一定要得到你。”  
“我就是喜欢你这样……”意识被潮水一样的快感淹没之前，花道一直盯着流川嘴角的笑容。  
“哪样？”  
“嗯……别问了……能不能到床上……明天会起不来的……”  
“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝流花情人节快乐，大家有对象的没对象的都节日快乐！  
> 今天也是我的生日。过去的一岁是充实的，虽然没有产粮，但是对于三次元的生活有了更多尝试和思考，一些本来想不清楚的事情在实践中也逐渐清晰起来。  
> 新的一岁，计划之一是提升绘画水平，希望之一是可以继续产粮。爱生活，爱流花。^_^


End file.
